


This Won't Be The Thing That Ends You (Instead It Will Be My Love)

by SpiritCosplay



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Calamity Isn't Gone, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Link Gets Nightmares, Link has trauma, M/M, Mutual Pinning, Pining Prince Sidon, Quiet Link, Sidon Becomes the Hero, Sidon Has Trauma, Travelling Sidon, hardcore pinning, pinning, sidlink - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritCosplay/pseuds/SpiritCosplay
Summary: "You've saved me, saved us, already once before. Let me be the one to save you."When the Calamity is finally defeated, the Hero finds that it never truly went away and a new threat had appeared. A long lost Princess and a sheltered Prince find themselves doing everything they can to find a way to save the Hero, before it is too late.
Relationships: Link & Prince Sidon, Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to a new fic I'm working on! I hope to have new chapters out every 2 weeks so I can have a deadline to keep myself motivated. This first chapter is a bit short, but it gives an introduction to the story and I hope you enjoy!  
> You can find me on tumblr: spiritcosplay :)

Finally,  _ finally _ , it was dead.

Link watched as the Waterblight Ganon faded out of existence after the final strike with his sword. He went through arrows, tridents, healing potions, everything under the sun. He felt his chest heaving as the Blight let out a piercing cry before it was consumed in a ball of light and faded from the inside of Vah Ruta. He turned to bring himself back to the main control unit of the Divine Beast, seeing the malice fade away to allow him control once more. If this was going to be how every fight went with the Blights controlling the other Divine Beasts, Link knew that he was in for quite the challenge.   


As he approached, he heard the voice of Princess Mipha call out to him. He turned to his right to see the spirit of the fallen champion before him. Link felt both happiness and regret at seeing her once more. “You’ve done it, Link. You’ve reclaimed Vah Ruta and set my spirit free,” She said with the same gentle smile on her face that she always wore.   


Link felt a hint of a smile come to his features as Mipha approached him, holding a blue piece of her spirit out to him. He glanced down at it with confusion, his ears twitching down as it was carefully placed in his hands. It was warm and felt as though it would shatter if he were to hold it too tightly. He knew his grip was way stronger than he fully realized, but he had a feeling that this would not be one of many fragile things to be broken under his grip.

“This is what I call Mipha’s Grace. I shall be with you when you need me most to heal your greatest wounds,” Mipha said as the grace was absorbed into Link’s body. It felt like arms were wrapping around him and a warmth was beginning to heal the deepest wounds that were covering his pale skin. “Now go. Princess Zelda and my dear brother both await you.”

Link watched as Mipha faded into green lights with sadness in his eyes. After remembering her and receiving the Zora armor, he felt awful for not being able to save her when the Calamity struck. He understood why the elders of the Zora domain were so harsh and unwelcoming towards him; however, both the King and the Prince seemed happy to see him and held no lingering anger or resentment. He could tell that both of them missed the Princess greatly, but they understood that he did all he could when the Calamity finally struck. He looked down at his hands as they faded to golden lights, similar to the blue lights that took him where he needed to go, but his mind began to focus on the Zora Prince.

“Link!”

Ah, there he was. Link found himself back at the front of the Domain, looking up at Prince Sidon as he ran up to the Hero. “You did it! Link, you- oh dear Hylia, you’re hurt.” Link watched as the expression’s on Sidon’s face changed from happiness and excitement to concern, causing confusion to wave over Link until the pain started to set in. Now that he wasn’t in immediate danger and the adrenaline was wearing off, his body felt like it was going to fall apart. Despite the worst of his injuries being healed by the grace Mipha bestowed upon him, Link was not in good shape.

He heard ringing in his ears as his sword clattered to the ground. It took him a moment to register that there were strong arms around him, stopping him from falling and joining his discarded weapon. Link looked up to see Sidon with gills and fins flared, but he wasn’t sure what that response meant for Zora. It had to be out of concern, right?

Suddenly, Link was lifted and carried by the Prince, who was shouting orders at the guards who were nearby. The words never fully made it to Link as his body went limp in Sidon’s arms. He found himself admiring the strength that Sidon had to be able to so easily lift his body and run through the Domain. Then again, he wasn’t all that big, and he had already displayed his strength before when they were shutting down Ruta. He remembered feeling the muscle moving underneath him as Sidon swam at unimaginable speeds, suddenly finding himself craving to do it again so he could truly focus on that rather than the ice being shot at them and the need to fire shock arrows with precision and focus.

Link felt himself being lowered down, and he opened his eyes, his ears flicking as a wave of disappointment washed over him from being separated from Sidon. He looked up at the Prince before hissing as the Zora armor was being removed from his body and the wounds scattered across him were being aggravated. He looked around a bit more to find that he was likely in a medical room and had been lowered into a shallow pool that had herbs and salts surrounding it. Once his armor had been taken off and Zora were putting the herbs in the water, Link let out a quiet sigh of relief. Whatever they put in the water was soothing his wounds immediately and taking the pain away.

“Get some rest, Link,” Sidon said to the Hero as golden eyes met blue. Link huffed and tried sitting up, only to be gently pushed back down by the Prince’s hand on his shoulder. He gave in and felt the exhaustion of the fight truly sinking in. He noticed how Sidon’s fins had stopped flaring, and he seemed much calmer than before. Maybe it was because Link was no longer in danger. It reassured him that maybe, just maybe, Sidon cared for him more than just the fact that he had saved his people. He wasn’t able to think about it much longer, as he was quickly letting his body relax and sleep take over.  


  


Sleep claimed Link for the rest of the day, for when he woke up, there was no longer the thin stream of sunlight coming through the window in the room. He took a deep breath as he slowly lifted his head and sat up in the pool, finding that he was no longer in pain, simply just sore. He looked down at himself and saw that there was a bandage wrapped around his left shoulder and torso, where he had received a majority of the blows. He took a deep breath as he carefully stood up, finding his Zora armor, weapons, and the Sheikah slate neatly laid on a nearby table. He made his way over to the table and placed the armor and weapons inside the seemingly endless storage of the slate while also pulling out his Champion’s tunic and Hylian trousers, simply to be comfortable. The Zora armor was nice, but it was too tight-fitting for him to be comfortable with how sore his body was.   
  
“Ah, you’re awake,” A blue Zora said as she walked into the room, seemingly to check on him. Link nodded as he attached the slate back to the holster on his hip. “You were asleep for the rest of the day, it just became nightfall. Prince Sidon has been waiting for you to wake up, I believe he is by Princess Mipha’s statue at the moment.”   
  
“Thank you,” Link said quietly with a quick nod. He didn’t talk often, but he figured he should formally thank the Zora who took care of him. She seemed to take it nicely since a kind smile showed on her features and she visibly relaxed. 

“Of course, Hero. Just make sure you are changing your bandages, and I’d recommend resting another day or two before going out again to ensure your more major injuries have fully healed. If you need anything, I’ll be here. My name is Leela.”

Link nodded once more to her, and as he left the room, he gently touched her shoulder to silently give his gratitude once more. He slipped out into the hallway and let his hair down to run his fingers through it and tie it up once more in an attempt to tame his blonde locks. His mind wandered back to Prince Sidon as he made his way out of the medical unit in the Domain and found his way around. He indeed found him standing in front of his sister’s statue, seemingly deep in thought. Link stayed just out of sight, standing by the staircase that led up to the throne room. 

Link thought about how kind and excited Sidon was when he first approached the pathway to the domain. He had run into multiple Zora telling him that the Prince was awaiting a Hylain, so he had gone without much thought, knowing that there was a Divine Beast in the Domain that he needed to free anyways. Link had been instantly taken aback by the sheer size of him and now that he was in the Domain and had met the King, he recognized where that came from. It must be in the royal bloodline for Zora, causing Link to wonder if Sidon would continue growing to be the same size as his father.

Other than his size, Link was instantly drawn to his personality. Even if he hadn’t been tasked with freeing Vah Ruta, he probably would’ve followed Sidon to the Zora Domain just because of how kind and clearly passionate he was. He deliberately went behind the elders’ backs to find a Hylian to help him, even if half the Domain despised the race. Link leaned against the staircase and looked over Sidon again, understanding exactly why Tula and Tona were so infatuated with the Prince. He displayed such strength and kindness, especially with how he cared for his own people. Even though he lost his older sister when he was so young, he refused to let anger and grief block his views. It was admirable.

Link let out a quiet sigh as he stood up fully and walked over to Sidon, seeing him blink out of his thoughts and look down at him as he approached. Link gave the Prince a small smile as he moved to stand beside him and look up at the statue of Princess Mipha. 

“I see the healing pool has done you well,” Sidon said as he looked over Link, who glanced over to meet his gaze. Now that he looked, he saw just how bright his eyes were, even in the moonlight. Link forced himself to tear his eyes away and to look back up at the statue and get his mind away from how he was beginning to adore the Prince beside him. “I must formally thank you for freeing Vah Ruta, and my dear sister’s spirit. I told my father the news soon after you fell asleep and he would like to express his gratitude as well.”

Link nodded in response to Sidon and he motioned for him to lead the way back to the throne room. He followed close behind the Prince, habitually keeping a pace or two behind and directly to his right. He wondered if he did so because he was a soldier and the personal guard of Princess Zelda, at least that’s what he was told. He still didn’t remember much, but it seemed as though he was regaining his memories every day. 

Once they were back in the throne room, Link watched Sidon move to be at his father’s left while he stayed in front of the King. He noticed how many other Zora followed them up to the throne room and stood behind him while the King prepared his speech. His thanks was brief and quick, just as Link liked it. While it was nice to be appreciated after nearly dying, it always made him feel a bit awkward when it dragged on. He was doing what he needed to do, even if it put him under a lot of pressure.

“To thank you, we would like you to have the Lightscale Trident, as it was treasured by our Fallen Champion,” King Dorephan said as he motioned to a chest beside Muzu. Even the elder had expressed his gratitude and apologized on the behalf of the council, who was now thankful for his help. He nodded to the King before letting a smile show on his face as Sidon was congratulated as well for being by his side when facing Vah Ruta.

“Link, I must express my thanks as well,” Sidon said as he kneeled in front of the Hero and took his hand in his two. Link glanced down at their hands, instantly noticing how much larger Sidon’s was compared to his own. He looked back up at the Prince and once again had to force his mind away from their noticeable size difference. He gave Sidon a nod and used his free hand to gently pat the hands holding his own, signaling that he already knew what he was going to say.

As the Kingdom rejoiced at being free from the threat of Vah Ruta, Link received the Trident. It was beautiful and perfectly balanced in his hands. He had been around the same size as Mipha, so he figured they gave the spear to him because he could wield it just as she had. He placed it on his back before turning and heading down the stairs away from the throne room. He intended to spend the night at the inn, perhaps rest some more, before Sidon’s voice called out to him once more.

“Link, surely you remember where your room lies within the palace?” Sidon asked as he caught up to the Hylian, who had stopped pulling rupees out of his coin purse. Link shook his head, not even knowing where the entrance to the palace was to begin with. “Come, I shall show you. Mipha had ensured that both you and Princess Zelda had your own rooms for when you came to the Domain as you were both esteemed guests and her dearest friends.”   
  
Link followed Sidon back to the throne room and behind where King Dorephan sat to a hidden set of stairs behind the throne. They walked down the stairs to a hidden underwater palace, where the ceiling was glass and you could see the wildlife swimming by. He admired it for a moment longer before looking forward once more, barely stopping himself before he ran into Sidon.

“Here we are,” Sidon said with his signature grin before pushing open the doors and letting Link enter. He slowly walked in and looked around, noticing how one wall was glass and he was able to see even more underwater. He approached it and looked around curiously, noticing Sidon follow him in and stand beside him.

“No Zora come down to the waters near the Palace, so you will have privacy, do not worry, “ Sidon said. Link hadn’t even thought about that, but it was reassuring. He was comfortable with his own body, but it would be nice to be alone without the thought of constantly being watched. He nodded to Sidon before carefully taking the Trident off his back and looking it over fully. It was beautiful, clearly designed with Mipha in mind considering its colors and jewels embedded in the metal. He moved towards the bed to lean it against the wall, knowing that he wouldn’t want to use it and accidentally break it as he did with other weapons. He would much rather treasure it and take good care of it.

“My quarters are right beside yours. Should you need anything, please do not hesitate to come find me.” Sidon smiled once more to Link, who couldn’t help but give a smile back.

“Thank you, Prince,” Link replied in his quiet, calm tone he always used when he spoke. Despite not speaking much, he was comfortable using his voice around Sidon. He felt as though the Prince wouldn’t judge him for anything he said or did, unlike some others he had come across.

“Please, call me Sidon,” He said. Link nodded and felt a yawn involuntary slip past his lips. How was he still so tired despite sleeping all day? “I shall leave you to rest. Do sleep well, Link.”

Link followed Sidon to the door and waved to him as he left, seeing him go down the hallway to the left and open the door just beside his. Link closed the door to his room and sighed quietly, relieved that he had completed the first part of his mission. He walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge, glad that the room had been adjusted to fit his needs as a Hylian. He took off his tunic and trousers and made his way to the washroom, finding bandages and salves already there for him to use. He carefully peeled away the bandages wrapped around him and looked at himself in the mirror, seeing the extent of his injuries and just how much had been healed. He touched one of the wounds and winced, realizing just how badly the Waterblight had injured him and how Mipha was already helping him.

After redressing his wounds, Link slipped on some comfortable clothing and laid on the bed, looking around the room a bit more. He was glad that he wasn’t out in the open in the inn, for his mind instantly went back to Sidon. He wished he could remember more from before the Calamity struck, maybe he could remember the Prince from when he was a child.

Link closed his eyes and pulled the sheets over himself to stay warm. It was always cooler in the domain, simply because of how much water was around and how close it was to the sea. He let out a sigh as he drifted off to sleep with his thoughts stuck on a certain Zora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 3017


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares haunt the Hero, reminding him of a failure he could not foresee. The Prince calms his fears, even if their time together is short-lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here's a chapter that brings a beginning to all the angst that's soon to come :) don't worry, more pinning will come as well  
> If you want to see updates or chat with me, my tumblr and Instagram are the same handle: spiritcosplay  
> Enjoy! :)

“Link! Link, come swim with me!”

Link turned to see Sidon running towards him, but he was so little. He instinctively bent down to pick up the Prince and let him sit on his shield arm. He looked up to see Mipha walking towards him as well with the familiar, gentle smile on his lips. Why was this so familiar? How was Mipha here, alive? Why was Sidon so young?

“Ah,” Link thought to himself. “This is another memory.”

This was a simpler time, Link could tell. He smiled down at Sidon, letting him feel his bangs that fell down past his face. He remembered how the young Prince was always so infatuated with his hair, and how Link always let him do whatever he pleased.

“Sidon, Link may be busy. You will have to ask him politely rather than demand him to go on a swim with you,” Mipha scolded her brother as she approached. Link always admired how Mipha was so gentle with her teachings - especially towards her younger brother -, and how she managed to get her point across so easily. 

“Can you swim with me, Link? Ple-e-ease?” Sidon asked as he looked between Mipha and Link, practically begging him to say yes. Link let a laugh slip at how wide-eyed and excited Sidon was, and he gave him exactly what he wanted.

“I suppose,” Link replied. Sidon instantly wrapped his little arms around Link to give him a hug as best he could with a happy squeal before squirming out of Link’s arm and holding onto his hand to drag him out to the Eastern Reservoir. Link looked back at Mipha, who just laughed and followed along to make sure that they stayed at a part of the Reservoir where they could easily get out of the water if needed.

Link took off his armor and weapons and set them down on the edge of the water to make sure they didn’t get wet. It wasn’t that they couldn’t get wet, it was just more of a pain to have to dry everything afterward so it wouldn’t rust, especially the Master Sword. After taking off his boots, he slipped into the water with Mipha at his side. He kept one hand on the dock to keep himself up rather than tread water and exert unnecessary stamina. A laugh slipped past his lips as Sidon jumped into the water, his tail floating around as he rose to the surface. Sidon wasn’t the best swimmer yet due to the weight of his tail on the back of his head, but Link quickly held out his arm to let Sidon hold onto so he wouldn’t start struggling to stay afloat.

“Sidon, you must be careful. You’re not the strongest swimmer quite yet, “ Mipha said as she swam closer to Link and Sidon, being careful as she always was. Link thought that she could be a bit overprotective at times, but with the Calamity growing closer he could understand why. If they didn’t make it, being Champions, Sidon would be the only one left to carry on the royal bloodline in the Zora domain. 

“Link!”

Link looked around with confusion. Where did that voice come from? Was Zelda there? He looked back at Sidon and Mipha, his breath catching in his throat and his stomach dropping. Mipha had a blue, glowing spear through her chest, the same spear the Waterblight Ganon wielded. Sidon was nowhere to be found.

“Mipha?” Link questioned, hearing his voice shaking. Her eyes were glazed over with no life left in her body. He carefully swam closer to her, the water suddenly thicker and clinging to his body to make it nearly impossible to reach her. 

Link reached out with one hand to place his hand on Mipha’s cheek. Her scales were cold. He felt his own breaths come out ragged and heavy, and he was unsure if he was about to cry or panic. He looked back down at the spear lodged in her chest and saw the blood pooling around them in the water. 

“You did this.”

Link looked up to his right, seeing Sidon standing on top of the water. This was the Sidon he knew, the Prince that helped him fight Vah Ruta. He had the same green lights around him that Mipha’s spirit did when he saw her again. Was Sidon now a spirit too? Did he kill him too?

“You failed. You killed her,” Sidon said again, his lips turned down into a scowl and his crest falling over his eyes. “You killed all of us.”

“Sidon,” Link said, nearly pleading for him to stop, to go back to the kind and caring Prince who assisted Link and ensured he felt safe and at home in his Domain.

“This is me, Link,” Sidon hissed out. How did he know Link’s thoughts? “You did this to me. You did this to all of us. And now, you will drown in the blood of those who died because of your ignorance.”

Link looked down at what was surrounding him, seeing thick, red blood instead of water. He struggled to stay afloat, and he looked back up at Sidon. There was no Zora left, instead a creature covered with malice who only sought out death and destruction.

Suddenly, there were weights pulling down on Link’s limbs. They were preventing him from swimming, and he kicked hard to try and stay afloat. He looked back down at the blood surrounding him and found himself struggling more and more. Hands were gripping him, hands of all the different races of Hyrule, dragging him down. A scream was caught in his throat as he was pulled under.

A gasp left him as Link sat up in his bed, instantly backing away from an invisible threat and pressing himself against the headboard. His hands gripped his limbs to try and tear away the ghost feeling of hands pulling at him and tearing at his skin. When he realized that the threat of his nightmare was gone, Link attempted to relax to no avail. His chest heaved with stolen air and a layer of sweat coated his body. He moved his hair out of his face with shaking hands and forced himself to get out of the bed and go to the washroom. He stripped down and dipped down into the pool of water inside so he could attempt to wash away the sweat and sins that coated his being. The water was cold, soothing the heat on his skin and the rapid beating of his heart in his chest. He soon got out of the water, feeling like he would soon be cursed with what Sidon had said to him in his nightmare if he stayed in for too long.

Link redressed and hastily rebandaged his wounds. He forgot to apply the salve in his haste, but he felt as though he would heal fine without it. Even without Mipha’s Grace, Link always healed well and his scars were clean and as faded as they could be. These would just add to the count. He heard a knock on his door, and he sighed before slipping on his tunic and pants and walking out into the bedroom to open the door.

“Link! I’m glad you’re awake, I was wondering if-... You look pale, did you not sleep well?” Sidon asked with concern lacing his voice as he looked down at Link.

The Hero shrugged with a sigh leaving him, knowing that while he’s looked better, he’s also definitely looked worse. “Memories mixed with nightmares,” Link admitted. 

He looked up at Sidon after rubbing his eyes to try and get them to not betray just how horrifying the nightmare was, once again putting on that stoic face that hid his emotions well. He saw Sidon frown for a moment before regaining his composure, even if his expression of concern never left.

“Well, I was hoping you should join me this afternoon at the Eastern Reservoir for a late lunch and to chat. As friends rather than Hero to Prince,” Sidon offered, a kind smile coming to his features once again. Link honestly was a bit terrified of going to the Reservoir after what he saw in his head, but he’d just have to remind himself that it was not real, that Mipha’s spirit was atop Vah Ruta and Sidon was just as kind as ever.

“Sure. I’ll meet you there,” Link replied as he gave Sidon a hint of a smile to try and get the rest of his concern to leave. It seemed to work as the Prince visibly relaxed and his crest was no longer casting a small shadow over his eyes.

“Thank you, Link. I shall leave you to enjoy the rest of your morning, and I do hope you know that you can come to me to talk about anything. You are one of my dearest friends, and I wish to help you in any way I can,” Sidon said.

Link stayed silent for a moment, processing what Sidon had said. He didn’t really have someone to confide in about his memories or nightmares, but this could easily change that. Maybe it would be nice to have someone to talk to instead of bearing the weight of the world on his shoulders alone.

“Thank you,” Link replied with a nod. He gave a wave to Sidon as the other left to get to his own duties as Prince. He took a deep breath before retreating back into his room and closing the door.

As Sidon left the palace, he began to wonder what kind of nightmares Link was plagued with during his sleep. He had his own fair share of occasional nightmares after Mipha had passed, but he had a feeling that his were incomparable to Link’s. Then again, he had no knowledge of what the Hero’s nightmares were to begin comparing them in the first place.

Sidon walked out into the Domain and waved at any Zora who greeted him. His mind stayed on Link as he walked around to survey the land and talk to the guards to figure out if anything had happened overnight, but nothing of concern had occurred. He thought about how despite Link being forced onto a path of heroism and fighting, he still was kind and helped everyone with even the smallest tasks. He noticed how even before defeating Vah Ruta, Link had been out collecting items for his people and even taking a photo of the Lynel on Ploymus Mountain. 

He was brave in everything he had to do and displayed his courage even when he was afraid. It was difficult to read Link’s emotions most times, but as Sidon got to know him more, he began to recognize the way he shifts his weight when anxious or how his brows tilt down when determined and focused. It was a constant learning game when it came to the Hero, one that Sidon was more than willing to play.

The morning was rather boring to the Prince as it was filled with meetings with the Council now that Vah Ruta had been tamed. They had already discussed and agreed upon what should happen once the Domain was clear of her torrential downpour. Why did they feel the need to continue discussing it? The only thing keeping him from verbally displaying his annoyance was the promise that he’d be able to spend the afternoon with Link.

Soon enough, the time came for the final meeting to end. Sidon practically sprang out of his chair and raced out of the council room, much to Muzu’s displeasure. He ignored the complaints of the elder as he walked quickly through the palace to pick up the meal he had requested. Salmon Meuniere, the best that the kitchens could cook with the freshest salmon that was caught earlier in the day. He carefully held the tray carrying the two bowls in his hands as he made his way back through the Domain and up the stairs to get to the Eastern Reservoir.

Sidon shouldn’t have been surprised to see Link had arrived before him, but he had a small sliver of hope that he’d manage to beat the Hero. He let that hope die down as he watched him for a moment. Link was sitting on the edge of the dock with his feet in the water, his boots and socks off to the side so they wouldn’t get waterlogged for the rest of the day. He seemed to be deep in thought with how his hair was obscuring part of his face and his eyes seemed trained on the ripples of water created when he moved his legs.

Sidon tried his hardest to be quiet as he approached, but Link seemed to notice him right away. The Prince gave him a smile as they made eye contact before watching as the other moved over on the dock to give Sidon room. He walked over to sit down beside Link and let his legs dangle in the water as he handed Link his bowl of food as well as some utensils.

“Thank you,” Link said as he took the bowl and fork into his hands before digging in. Sidon smiled a bit, knowing that Link ate practically everything placed in front of him. 

“Of course, my friend. I had a feeling you’d enjoy more of a delicacy while you have a chance to rest,” Sidon replied as he began to eat as well. He had a slightly larger set of utensils, mostly because of his size compared to Link and most other Zoras. 

They ate in silence together for a moment, enjoying the sight of the water in the Reservoir reflecting the sun and clouds. Sidon looked over at Link, noticing that he seemed considerably better than he did that morning. He was no longer as pale and his shoulders seemed to be not as tense. There was clearly still something on his mind, but Sidon wasn’t sure if he should ask about it or not.

Once they both finished eating, Sidon took their bowls and utensils and placed them back on the tray before pushing it back towards the dock to take back to the kitchens later. He slipped fully into the water and crossed his arms on the edge of the dam to easily keep about half of his torso lifted up and out of the water so he could still talk to Link without either of them having to crane their necks to see each other.

“Would you like to talk about what’s bothering you?” Sidon asked after another moment of silence. He looked over at Link, who seemed surprised that Sidon was able to read him so easily. “If not, that’s alright. I just thought I’d offer to listen.”

Sidon watched Link carefully as he seemed to weigh his options. He remained patient as he always has with Link, knowing that it could take him a moment to get his thoughts and words in order. It reminded him of when he was a kid and was always reminded to slow down and think about his words instead of blurting out everything that came to mind.

“I was thinking about that memory, the one I dreamt last night,” Link said as they made eye contact for a moment. Sidon watched as the Hero looked back down at the water, his hands resting in his lap. He remained quiet, unsure if Link would explain. He slipped down into the water a bit more, just keeping one hand on the dock and moving to be more in front of Link instead of off to the side to get a better look at his face to hopefully read his emotions.

“It was before the Calamity. You were a kid and you were practically begging for us to swim together here. Mipha came to help us if we needed it since you couldn’t swim all that well yet,” Link said with a hint of a tease in his voice. Sidon felt a smile come to his lips. He had repressed quite a few memories from the Calamity, so he didn’t quite remember this moment. It was nice to hear it from Link and remember when they were able to be so carefree.

“I was holding onto the dock like you are now, and you were holding onto my arm while Mipha was in front of both of us. She was scolding you for being needy, but I don’t think I minded. But…” Link went silent again and Sidon could figure out why he stopped.

“You don’t have to describe the rest to me if you don’t wish to,” Sidon said with a calm tone. He reached out to place his free hand on one of Link’s knees, trying to provide comfort with his touch if possible. Link didn’t flinch away or visually display anything that would show discomfort, so Sidon kept his hand there for now.

“I’d rather not.” Link looked back at Sidon before looking up at where Vah Ruta now stood. Sidon nodded and he gave a squeeze to Link’s knee before thinking of something else to get his mind off the dream.

“Would you just like to swim with me for a while? Like we did when I was but a mere child?” Sidon asked with a smile, trying to distract Link. He wanted to help the other with his struggles as much as he could, especially since he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. He deserved a moment of relaxation.

Link eventually nodded, and Sidon felt a grin creep to his face. Link looked around before standing up and taking off his shirt and pants so he was only in his longer briefs. The Prince always wondered as a child why Hylians were bound to wear so much clothing, but his studies as an adult soon told him why. Even then, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to deal with having that much on his body restricting his movements. Sidon backed up into the water to give Link some space as he placed his clothes beside his weapons. He watched Link carefully drop down onto the water and start treading water, staying close to the dock in case he ran out of stamina.

“Here,” Sidon said as he moved closer to Link and turned his back to him to offer to carry him out into the water. Link seemed to get the message since he carefully held onto Sidon’s shoulders and placed his knees and shins against his back. Sidon moved to be almost flat against the surface of the water so Link could settle on his back while he took him out to deeper waters, away from the dock.

Once they were in the middle of the Reservoir, Sidon reached back to hold one of Link’s arms. He swiftly moved to float on his back and pull Link into his front, seeing the surprise on the Hylian’s features. He kept his smile on his face as Link got settled on his front, his legs straddling his chest and his hands on Sidon to keep himself steady. The Prince felt as though this was quite intimate, almost too intimate in Zora culture, but this was his dearest friend and it wasn’t like he could swim as well as a Zora. He was Hylian, he couldn’t survive in water if he were left there. If Muzu or someone else caught them, he could always dismiss it as that. But as Sidon looked up at Link, he noticed a hint of pink on his cheeks and the tips of his ears. Was he thinking the same thing?

“You should take more time to relax like this, Link,” Sidon said as he moved his arms in the water, feeling the slight resistance on his fins as he moved them through the water. “I understand that you have to save the Princess, but you’ll only hurt yourself further by moving and fighting without any time for your body to recover.”

Link sighed quietly, causing a hint of worry to come to Sidon. Did he not care for himself as he should? Sidon quickly covered up his worry and kept the smile on his face. The silence overtook them again, but the Prince refused to break it until Link did.

“I have to keep moving. I don’t know how much time I have left to save her,” Link replied as he looked in the direction of Hyrule castle. “I have to free the other Divine Beasts and the other Champions. I’ve failed them all once, I can’t do it again.”

“Link, you failed no one,” Sidon instantly said, making eye contact with the Hero and seeing the hint of surprise on his face at the bluntness of his words. “You pushed yourself to death to try and save everyone. No one could’ve known that the ancient technology would be corrupted by the Calamity. You least of all. You did everything you could, and now you have the chance to save everyone and free the spirits of the fallen champions. Do not blame yourself for something you couldn’t control.”

Sidon watched as Link looked down at his hands. He decided to not push the matter any further and instead kicked his legs a bit to start moving them around through the water. He sank down a bit to let Link’s waist and legs fully in the water and fully submerge himself. He kept his head close enough to the surface to where he’d be able to hear anything Link said, should he speak at all. But for now, he just drifted around the Reservoir.

After an hour or so, Link moved. Sidon watched the Hero as he moved to lay on his back atop Sidon’s chest. The water lapped over Link’s chest and the front of his legs, thoroughly soaking the bandages wrapped around him. Sidon smiled a bit and made sure to keep Link’s face above water so he wouldn’t suddenly inhale water accidentally. Like this, Sidon could truly feel how small Link was compared to himself. Standing, he was barely half his height. Now that he was laying on him, he only covered his chest and stomach. Sidon held back an amused laugh and instead closed his eyes.

They decided to get out of the water once the sun was beginning to hide behind the mountains. Link got up onto the dock with Sidon’s help and shook the water off his limbs the best he could before heading over to where he had left his clothes and weapons. He put on his trousers before grabbing his shirt, suddenly feeling a hand on his arm stopping him. Link looked up to see Sidon next to him.

“We should change your bandages before you put your shirt back on, considering they’re soaking wet now,” Sidon said with a calm smile. “Leaving them like this won’t help you heal any faster.” Link nodded in agreement, now realizing that he had forgotten to take off the bandages before getting in the water. He placed his shirt back down and grabbed the Sheikah Slate to pull bandages out of its seemingly endless inventory. He began taking off his older bandages and felt the new ones being taken out of his hands.

“Here, I’ll help you. I have quite a bit of medical knowledge, even if I don’t have the same gift my sister did.” Link listened carefully to Sidon before nodding and letting the other take care of the bandages.

While Sidon wrapped Link up again, the Hero let his mind wander. He had really enjoyed being able to relax with Sidon and not have to worry about the Calamity for a few hours. Sure, his fingertips were now wrinkly and his skin felt weird, but he really needed the time to relax. The way Sidon had calmed his nerves so easily helped Link to realize that he probably should take time for moments like these, at least the ones with the Prince. They both didn’t care about the status of each other, which helped to ease some of Link’s worries. Everywhere he went, people only saw Hero. They didn’t see the person he was, the terrified man who didn’t know what the hell he was doing. They either saw the one who’d save Hyrule from imminent doom or the one who failed and cursed the world to endless suffering. But Sidon didn’t see that. He was able to see his anxieties and calm them, if only for a short amount of time. He didn’t know how much he needed that until now.

Once Sidon finished bandaging his torso and shoulder, Link muttered his thanks and put his shirt back on. He wore his champion’s tunic since it was one of his more comfortable pieces of clothing. He slipped back on his socks and boots before putting his weapons back on his body and hooking the slate to his hip. “Do you think Zelda minds that I took time for myself? Even for a moment?” He asked as he looked back towards the castle.

“I don’t think so,” Sidon responded as he followed Link’s gaze. “I think more than anything, she agrees that you can’t keep going nonstop without getting yourself killed. Maybe she would recognize that more than anyone.”

Link nodded once, trying to understand that for himself. He looked back at Sidon for a moment before moving back towards the stairs and looking out over the domain. He saw the parents ushering their children back to the sleeping pools since it was starting to get late and the night guards relieving the day guards of their stations. He needed to save them from everything that could hurt them, no matter the circumstance. 

“Link, when do you believe you’ll return to your quest?” Sidon asked. Link looked back at him, seeing him walk over to join him in looking over the Domain. He thought for a moment as he watched everything below once more.

“Tomorrow. I should be healed enough by then. And even then, I’ll need to travel quite a ways to get to the other Domains. I’ll be fine.” Link wasn’t quite sure where he’d go next. Death Mountain was the closest and he heard that there was someone at a nearby stable who sold the potions he’d need to be able to get to Goron City. Maybe that would be his next task.

“I see,” Sidon said with a hint of disappointment in his voice, but maybe Link was imagining it. He couldn’t stay there forever, even if the Zora Domain was so calming. There were people there who remembered him before the Calamity when things weren’t going to shit. Even the elders who originally blamed him for Mipha’s death were friendlier towards him now that Vah Ruta had been freed.

“I’ll be back. You’re one of the few people I can actually talk to without our statuses getting in the way. And it’s easy to forget my responsibilities here, even for a moment,” Link said as he looked up at Sidon. “I’ll probably go to Death Mountain next. It’s closest to here and there are potions that can help me get to Goron City. I’m not sure how hard it’ll be to free their Divine Beast, but I guess I’ll see.”

Sidon nodded and Link looked back up at him. He seemed to be thinking about something, but Link had no clue what. He decided to leave it be as he went over and picked up the tray that held the dishes they used for lunch. “It’s getting late. We both should get some sleep,” Link said as he made his way down the stairs. He waited for Sidon to meet him at the bottom before walking back into the main part of the Domain with him. He noticed Bazz walking quickly over to them and Link instantly was on alert, looking around to try some sort of threat.

“Prince Sidon, Champion Link,” Bazz said with a salute to the both of them. Sidon waved his hand to dismiss the salute, urging Bazz to continue. “It was brought up by one of the members of the guard that the lizafols that had been preventing travelers from coming to the Domain have returned due to the recent blood moon.

Blood moon? Was there a blood moon while I was asleep? Link thought to himself. Normally Zelda would speak to him when there was a blood moon, but he didn’t know if the same happened when he was asleep. He’s always seen the blood moons when he was traveling at night, but he wasn’t sure what happened when he wasn’t alert and moving.

“I see. Thank you Bazz, for the report. So long as they maintain far from the Domain, we shall not worry about dispatching them and risking being hit by their shock abilities. For now, maintain the watch to ensure they come no closer,” Sidon said. Link felt the urge to go and fight them now, but he knew Sidon would not allow for him to go further than the Domain until the morning. He could easily get past the Prince, but he didn’t want to risk accidentally hurting him in the process.

“Yes, sir. I shall report to you in the morning on the exact whereabouts of the closest Lizafols settlements.” Bazz saluted once more and both Sidon and Link nodded to him to dismiss him. 

Sidon sighed as they began walking once more, but Link continued to feel the urge to go and fight. He moved the tray to his non-dominant hand, ready to wield his sword at a moment’s notice. “Don’t go and fight them, Link,” Sidon said with a stern tone. “They’ll only reappear at the next blood moon. I’d rather just keep a watch on them to make sure they don’t get too close.”

It was Link’s turn to sigh. He simply nodded in response as they made their way back down to the palace. He let another Zora take the tray from him and was promised a meal to be delivered to his room. He was a bit surprised, but he just nodded and continued to walk with Sidon back to their rooms. “The Zora who work in the kitchen mostly just do it out of their love for creating food. They get paid, of course, but there are a few who just show up on their free time to help out,” Sidon explained.

Link liked that. Being able to do a job they genuinely enjoyed. He thought about his own job before the Calamity, being a personal guard to Zelda, but he still couldn’t remember that much. His body remembered everything, including every single drill he had engraved into his muscles and bones. He knew that Zelda didn’t like him around at the beginning, but something told him that it wasn’t the same anymore. He stayed silent as he walked with Sidon back to the rooms, his mind staying occupied.

“Link, I would like to see you off if you’d allow me,” Sidon’s voice broke through his thoughts as Link stood with his hand on the door. He looked back at the Prince, nodding in response. Sidon smiled, a sight that Link found himself enjoying the more he saw it. “Wonderful. I shall meet you at the Princess’ statue at dawn.”

With that, Link retreated into his bedroom and let his mind wander again. His meal soon came, as promised, and he ate without even tasting the flavors. He wondered how Zelda would like the Zora Domain and if the elders held the same resentment towards her as they did towards him. At least she had been holding off the Calamity for a century while he was recovering, sealed away in a shrine. 

The rest of the night went by uneventfully, even if Link wasn’t able to sleep for longer than a few hours. No nightmares haunted him, but restlessness did. He had to get out and fight, do something. He needed to learn how to relax for longer than just a day. Then again, who knew how much time he had left.

Link packed up his bags and made sure he had everything he needed. He’d transport himself to the nearest stable with the slate and make his way to Death Mountain by horse. He wanted to explore Hyrule again, take down anything that was a bigger threat than a few bokoblins if he could help it. He looked around the room once more, enjoying the hospitality the Zora kept for him, even if he had been missing or rumored dead for so long. He made his way out of the palace and said his goodbye to King Dorephan, who simply wished him luck on the rest of his journey and reassured him that he’d always have a place to stay within the Domain. 

That was reassuring, to hear it from another Zora than Sidon. He trusted every word the Prince said but having another voice to enforce it helped to quell any lingering anxiety on the matter. He found the Prince where he promised he’d be and walked up to meet him in front of the statue. He glanced up at it once more as he approached, glad that he was able to free her spirit and give her peace once this whole thing was over.

“I see you’re ready to depart,” Sidon said with a small smile, but his eyes and tone said something else. He seemed to be a bit sad that he was leaving so soon, but neither of them could help it. Link was getting restless and with the tasks he had to do, he couldn’t stay in one place for too long. 

“I have to,” Link replied with a shrug.

“I know. I just ask that you write or come by occasionally, to let me know you’re okay.” That was a request Link could fulfill. He’d just have to remember and find a few postmen along the way.

“I’ll try.” Link could at least do that. He pulled out his slate and loaded up the nearest stable before turning and facing Sidon. He watched as the Prince gave him his signature grin and crossed his arm over his chest to lay his hand over his heart. Link gave him back a hint of a smile before pressing the shrine icon and disappearing into blue lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 5769


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letters exchange worries and hopes between a Prince and a Hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is so short, but this was all I could write without getting burnt out with the deadline I gave myself. I still wanted to give an update so here it is!  
> With school starting once more for me, updates might be more sporadic and might not always be on time, but I will try my hardest to continue updating every other week. Thank you for your patience in the meantime!  
> You can find me on Tumblr and Instagram: spiritcosplay

One month.

It had been one month since Sidon’s had any contact or heard anything from Link.

He knew the Hero was busy; he knew that he couldn’t drop everything to come to the Domain whenever Sidon wanted him to, but he missed him greatly. He waited patiently for Link to appear at the shrine or for a letter to come his way, but he received nothing. Sidon tried to distract himself with his duties, especially now that he had to reestablish patrols and trade. With that came the need to dispatch lizafols that were on the path up to the Domain. He fought with his guard occasionally to relieve the stress that had built up, but nothing managed to make him forget about Link for longer than a few minutes.

Even his father noticed how Sidon was doing more work than usual, even taking responsibilities off of other’s plates to give himself something to do. The King eventually had enough and ordered his son to take a break and relax, even for only one night. Sidon ended up going to his bedroom after a bit of arguing between himself and his father, and he sunk into his sleeping pool to look out at the creatures in the water surrounding the palace. He sighed as his mind wandered right back to Link. Where was he? The only location he knew of was Death Mountain based on what he was last told, but was he still there? Is he managing to fight Vah Rudania or did something happen?

An urgent knock on his door caused Sidon to jump out of his thoughts. He had been ordered to relax, why was someone coming to get him? He quickly got out of the pool and walked over to open the door with water dripping off his scales only to see Bazz waiting for him.

“Sir, you must come with me immediately,” The Captain said with a grin. Sidon only looked at him with confusion, not understanding what was so important to ignore direct orders from the King but also had his friend smiling.   


“Alright, but may I ask why?” Sidon said as he stepped out of the room and closed the door. Bazz simply chuckled and shook his head as he turned to lead Sidon out of the palace.

“You’ll see why.”

Bazz led Sidon through the Domain and across the Great Zora Bridge to walk along the path leading to the Domain. He was confused, why was Bazz bringing him all the way out here? Luckily, they had already dispatched the moblins blocking the path, but that didn’t explain why he was being brought out this far. However, once they reached Luto's Crossing Bridge, he understood.

There was another red beam being shot at Hyrule Castle.

Sidon felt a million different emotions well up inside of him. Happiness, relief, anything and everything along those lines. That meant Link was  _ alive _ and had freed another Divine Beast from Ganon’s control. Based on where the beam was coming from, Sidon could infer that he had released Vah Rudania, the Beast on Death Mountain. A smile instantly came to his features before he broke his gaze away from the laser and looked at Bazz, who had a similar grin.

“Thank you, Bazz.” What else was there to say? Thank you for pulling me out of the depression I didn’t even realize I was in until now? Sidon shoved that thought away in favor of the joy still swimming through him.

“You’re welcome, Sidon. I figured you’d like to know he’s okay, and that his latest mission has been successful,” Bazz said, glad to be able to get Sidon out of his workaholic mood. 

Sidon couldn’t tear his eyes away from the red lasers in the sky. He knew that Link wasn’t obligated to tell him anything, especially when he had much bigger problems to worry about, but it was relieving to know he was alive. He stayed there on the bridge with Bazz until the moon was high in the night sky and the Captain suggested they go back to the Domain.

The moment he was back in his quarters alone, Sidon pulled a chair up to his desk and began drafting a letter to send to Link. He didn’t even think about the fact that Link traveled so much, he would pay whoever he needed to get the letter in his hands.

_ Dear Link, _

Wait. Was that too formal? Or was it not formal enough? Sidon instantly discarded the piece of parchment, letting it fall to the floor. He’d worry about the mess later as this letter was taking the entirety of his attention.

How should he address Link? As the Hero? Sidon shook his head, feeling the tail on his head sway with the movements. This letter wasn’t supposed to be formal, it was between friends. That’s how he should address it.

_ My dearest friend, Link, _

_ I am relieved to find that you have successfully freed another Divine Beast from the harmful clutches of Calamity Ganon. However, I am more relieved to find that you have been well in the time you have been away from the Domain. I have been spending my days wondering whether or not you were safe, but I knew you’d be able to take care of yourself. You are the strongest warrior I have ever had the pleasure of meeting, and I know you will be able to free the other Divine Beasts in due time. _

_ Should you choose to rest, the Domain and I welcome you with open arms. If you would prefer to be alone, we shall all respect your wishes. If you do choose to return, I would love to hear of your travels and of Death Mountain. I have only met a few Goron in my lifetime, but they seem like wonderful and welcoming people.  _

_ I do hope you are safe and that this letter finds you in good health. I do miss you, my friend, however, I will not ask for you to distract yourself from your tasks at hand simply for my own pleasure. I wish you luck, but I doubt you’ll need it. _

_ Sidon _

With the letter written after a few more failed attempts, Sidon folded the parchment and slipped it into an envelope. He used blue wax with the royal Zora crest to seal it shut and ensure no prying eyes would see the words written only for Link. He knew there wouldn’t be any messengers until morning, so he decided to sink into his resting pool and watch the ocean life swim by until he succumbed to sleep.

Once the sun rose and light streamed through the water, Sidon was moving. He held the letter carefully in his hand, making sure it wouldn’t be creased or wrinkled in his own care. He immediately found the courier who had made it to the Domain for her morning deliveries and requested for her to deliver the letter as fast as possible, promising to pay her greatly for her efforts.

“To Link? If you want this to reach him immediately, I know exactly who you should give it to,” The Rito woman said with a hint of amusement on her lips. “His name is Beedle, he’s a traveling merchant. I’ve spoken with him a few times and it seems as though he and Link are close friends. He would be the one to find him and deliver the letter as soon as possible.”   


“I see,” Sidon replied, not knowing about Beedle. Perhaps he’d have to ask Link about him the next time they are able to see each other. “And where can I find this man?”

“At any stable, really. If you’d like, I can bring it to the nearest stable to pass it off,” She offered. She figured that the Prince wouldn’t be able to drop everything and go find the merchant, despite how badly he may want to.   


“That would be wonderful! Thank you,” Sidon exclaimed, glad that he could trust her to get his letter where it needed to go. He handed it over and gave her quite a few rupees for her efforts, as well as some to pass off to Beedle once she reached him. The Rito woman finished gathering the mail to be delivered before heading off, using one of the provided updrafts in the domain to launch herself into the air.

Sidon felt both relief and anxiety wash over him. Perhaps Link didn’t write to him all this time because he didn’t want to interact with him. Did the Prince push too far? He tried to help him relax and enjoy his time in the Domain while he could.

_ No, _ Sidon thought to himself as he began to walk back to his bedroom.  _ He simply has a lot on his plate. _ He would be patient, and in the meantime, he would focus on making the Domain as safe and happy as possible. That was the least he could do as Prince.

Teleporting back to Hateno shouldn’t have been as relieving as it was.

After a moment of regaining his bearings on the shrine platform, Link stumbled away from the blue light and across the bridge to get to his house he had just recently bought. He was drawn to it immediately; he didn’t know why, but he shelled out the three thousand rupees and thirty wood to make it his home. He gave a wave to the Bolson crew before clumsily unlocking his door and making his way inside. Right as he was about to close the door, he heard a familiar name call out to him.

“Link! Hey, wait! I’ve got somethin’ for ya’!”

Was that Beedle? What was he doing in Hateno?

Link turned and opened his door again, ignoring the voice in the back of his head pleading for him to go up to the loft and sleep for three days straight. His body ached with burns and poorly treated wounds, and he knew he needed a shower with how much dirt had collected on him within the past week. But alas, he should figure out what Beedle had and why it was so urgent it couldn’t wait until morning. He watched the man jog up to his door to the best of his ability with the huge pack on his shoulders weighing him down and tilting him from side to side.

“Here! According to a nice Rito lady, this needed to get to you A.S.A.P,” Beedle said with a little too much enthusiasm on the acronym. He pulled an envelope out of his bag and smoothed it over before handing it over to Link. Once he saw the royal seal of the Zora, Link felt all exhaustion be shoved to the back of his mind.  _ Shit _ , He thought. He forgot to send something to Sidon this entire time.

“Thanks, Beedle,” Link said quickly, reaching into his pouch to pull out a few rupees for his effort, but the other shook his head.

“No need, friend! The Prince already overpaid way too much for a simple delivery,” Beedle said with a laugh before he got his pack settled on his shoulders again. “You look exhausted... And dirty. I’ll leave you to your mail and to wash up, have fun!”

Link gave a wave to Beedle as he walked away before quickly going into his house and closing the door behind him. He dropped his pack to the floor, deciding to deal with it later as this letter was far more important than whatever else he needed to do. He set it down on the table in the center of the room and sat down, staring at the seal for longer than necessary.

Why was he so nervous to read the letter? He feared that Sidon would be upset with him for not writing or visiting, but then again, he had no responsibility to. He had freed their Divine Beast already and he still had two others he needed to free. He couldn’t drop everything to go see the Prince, despite how often he craved a break from everything else.

He finally gave up and used his thumbnail to pull the wax seal away from the envelope, careful not to break it. Once it was open, he pulled out the letter and read it over once, twice, thrice. Relief washed over him at knowing Sidon wasn’t upset and was instead… Proud. He could tell Sidon wanted him to return to the Domain, even for a little bit. Perhaps he would, but his plans were to go to Gerudo Town to confront Vah Naboris. He could explain that to the Prince and he’d understand, right?

Link got up and quickly scoured his house for a decent piece of parchment and a quill. He sat down at his table again to write the Prince a letter in return, which ended up with him finding multiple pieces of parchment since he continuously was rewriting everything he wanted to say until he landed on something he considered decent.

_ Prince Sidon, _

_ I’m sorry I haven’t written anything or returned to the Domain. I miss you and your home, truly, it's one of the few things that’s able to help me relax. I have no excuse for not writing to you and letting you know I’m still alive. You shouldn’t have had to wait a month for another Divine Beast’s laser to let you know I haven’t failed again.  _

_ I’m planning on going immediately to Gerudo Town the day after sending this letter, but I promise I will return afterward. I’ve heard that Vah Naboris has been sending lightning closer to their town, and I wish to assess the situation immediately. I’ll try and write to you while there, but any letters you send me will likely end up at my house in Hateno unless you give it to Beedle again. He’s a good friend, I think you’d like him. _

_ I’ll hopefully see you soon. _

_ Link _

After sealing the envelope with the letter with some candle wax and his thumbprint in place of a formal seal, Link decided to wait until morning to find a courier to bring the letter back to the Domain. Now that the adrenaline rush was over, he needed to rest and prepare for what was yet to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2394


End file.
